


Comfort

by Spacemadre



Series: Drabbles For Gabriella Reyes [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gabriella is Gabriel's daughter, I wanted a fluff/happy thing for gabby, Original Character - Freeform, Watch as i just give her angst, and jack is like 50 gabby is 27, bc that's a no no, this is a fluff thing not jack and her actually together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10407027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacemadre/pseuds/Spacemadre
Summary: I promised to a friend that i would write fluff for gabriella so here it isAnd with this universe that me and my friends and i have are oc's in overwatch is recalled and gabriella was asked to be strike-commander which after awhile for reasons she accepts.





	

It was the gentle breeze that woke Gabriella up from her sleep and brown eyes fluttering open in a small confusion. She never left her window open which made her reach for the gun she had under her pillow. “It’s just me kid” a deep voice spoke out making her release the pistol from her grip before sitting up in bed and looking at the man with a glare. “What the hell are you doing in my room” Gabriella spoke her voice filled with annoyance and a hint of sleep. The older man gave a small chuckle making her frown at his response before moving to sit with her feet on the ground and look up at him. 

“Jack” Gabriella spoke with a warning tone accepting the coffee he gave her with a mumbled thanks. Jack shuffled the paperwork she left at her desk into a pile before moving in the chair to face her. Her eyes drifted to the clock and the frown on her face seemed to grow more “You turned off my alarm” she spoke eyes moving to rest on his face that held amusement. “Figured you deserved to sleep in kid” he spoke in a non slot tone leaving Gabriella to give him a raised eyebrow. Getting out of bed and placing the coffee on the desk she spoke to him while getting dressed.

“Whether i get to sleep in or not isn't up to you jack, i have a job to do” Gabriella spoke pulling on her jacket before moving to put her hair up. Ignoring the noise of disagreement the old man made she turned to look at him as he gave her a small smile at her appearance. Looking down at her appearance and finding nothing odd about it Gabriella looked up with a questioning gaze while jack moved to stand up. It was the strike-commander uniform that he once wore making her frown once more. “Don’t” she spoke groaning when he gave a knowing smile “It suits you  _ Strike-Commander Reyes _ ” “You sound like Jesse” Gabriella spoke in return a smile finding its way to her face as jack gave a laugh. 

Gabriella let herself relax for the moment as the silence filled her room once more as jack let out the last of his laughs before smiling once more. She fought him on her being strike-commander at first. Arguing over the title they wanted to give her, it was a slap in the face to Gabriel in her personal opinion. Gabriel wanted this position;  _ should have gotten this position _ which was something her and jack agreed on solemnly. The rest of the group had already considered her their commander much to her disagreement and ask to not do so.   


The older man moved to stand in front of her fixing the collar to the jacket she wore that seemed to be messed up. He placed a hand on her shoulder making gabriella look up at him. “I’m proud of you Gabriella” jack spoke softly making the smile on her face grow slightly more.  Gabriella let him bring her in a hug before her words were mumbled into his chest arms wrapped around shoulders forcing her to stand on her toes. 

His chest rumbled with laughter at her attempt to hug him making her eyes roll. “You tell anyone about this-” Gabriella started before jack shushed her “I’m serious old man i will deny this ever happened”. “I’m sure you will kid” he mused giving her a small squeeze before letting her go with another smile. She let out another grumble of words before opening the door to her room and getting started for the day.


End file.
